Dropping In
|location = Bulgarin's House, Meadow Hills |target = Marki Ashvilli |fail = Wasted Busted Timur dies Maverick destroyed Missing the MeTV building |reward = None |unlocks = For the Man Who Has Everything In The Crosshairs |unlockedby = Going Deep |todo = Wait for Timur. Go to the heliport. Get into the chopper. Wait for Timur. Fly towards Star Junction, as high as possible. Jump out and parachute onto the building. Find Ashvilli and take him out. Land on the truck. }} Dropping In is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony given by Ray Bulgarin to Luis Fernando Lopez. Description Ray orders Luis to work with his henchman, Timur. He tells Luis Marki Ashvilli won't sell him the Liberty City Rampage hockey team, likely due to the events of the previous mission) so he plans on murdering him to make the owner's position available. He sends Luis and Timur to the Higgins Helitours Heliport where there is a Maverick waiting and tells them to fly high above Middle Park so Luis can parachute onto the roof MeTV building to silently infiltrate the building to kill Ashvilli. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Wait for Timur. *Go to the heliport. *Get into the chopper. *Fly towards Star Junction, as high as possible. *Jump out and parachute onto the building. *Find Ashvilli and take him out. *Jump out of the window to escape. *Land on the truck. '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 6:40 Take less than 40% damage Finish with an accuracy of 70% Land perfectly inside the corona after jumping from the Maverick Land perfectly on the truck after escaping the MeTV building Shoot Ashvilli's out the window Walkthrough Get into the car and wait for Timur. Now drive to the Higgins Helitours heliport in Algonquin. Get in a chopper, and fly through the coronas to gain altitude over the city. Jump off once reaching the height and pull the chute to glide onto the building. Fight through the building and eliminate the security inside. After killing the enemies behind the desk, a fire will start from a computer that was shot, causing the fire alarm and sprinklers to activate. A final wave of Ashvilli's guards will be protecting him in the conference room. When Ashvilli is finally alone, kill him. He may go flying from the window, onto the ground to his death. More enemies will appear behind and the player must escape. Timur will be driving a truck, try to land on it to complete the mission. Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "He wanted the rampage and he got it; Carnage today after a bloody shootout at the offices of controversial Liberty City Rampage owner Marki Ashvilli. Mr. Ashvilli, who constantly denied links to organized crime was left dead along with several of his employees after a violent clash. The assailant appears to have escaped by means of a daring base jump into the street, but exact details are slow to emerge. What is clear is that this is a serious blow for the hockey team, who lost their controversial owner and are plagued with rival claims over ownership of the franchise as well as documented hostile takeover attacks. The Rampage are now likely to be the subject of a series of court cases, as Mr. Ashvilli's complex business affairs are untangled by the state." Liberty Tree Newspaper "He wanted the Rampage, and in the end he got it. Carnage today after a bloody shootout at the offices of highly controversial Liberty City Rampage owner Marki Ashvilli. Mr. Ashvilli, who had long denied links to organized crime was left dead along with and several of his employees after a violent clash. The assailant appears to have escaped by means of a daring base jump into the street, but exact details are slow to emerge." "What is clear is that this is a serious blow for the hockey team, who lost their controversial owner, and are plagued with rival claims over ownership of the franchise as well as documented hostile takeover attempts. The Rampage are now likely to be the subject of a series of court cases as Mr. Ashvilli's complex business affairs are untangled by the state. Hockey fans just wished thay had got to watch the shootout as it sounded a lot more interesting than the sport." Video Walkthrough Deaths *Marki Ashvilli - Killed by Luis on orders of Ray Bulgarin.﻿ * Multiple Russian Mafia mobsters - Killed by Luis to get to Ashvilli﻿ Gallery 2013-07-04_00008.jpg 2013-07-04_00009.jpg 2013-07-04_00010.jpg 2013-07-04_00012.jpg 2013-07-04_00013.jpg 2013-07-04_00014.jpg 2013-07-04_00028.jpg 2013-07-04_00031.jpg 2013-07-04_00035.jpg 2013-07-04_00036.jpg 2013-07-04_00037.jpg Trivia *The beacon on top of the MeTV building may be hard to see after jumping out of the chopper, however, it is the only building in the vicinity with an obviously visible helipad. *If the player heads for the elevator instead of jumping out the window, Luis will be stuck in a small corridor with endlessly re-spawning enemies. *When Luis jumps out of the helicopter to land on the building, it will spin down to the ground with Timur inside, though this doesn't fail the mission. This is likely a developer oversight. *This mission has several references to the movie Die Hard. *This is the only mission given by Ray Bulgarin where his sister Galina's voice is not heard. *After this mission, Yusuf Amir calls Luis and his final mission For the Man Who Has Everything is unlocked. *The way Luis and Timur stop speaking in the car is very similar to a scene in Fargo, when Peter Stormare's character isn't speaking and Steve Buscemi's character says "total silence". The characters in question are also both criminals. ** Luis also says the total silence line. *There is a glitch inside of the building. Enter the room with the radio, there will be a metal trolley with some cardboard boxes on it by the door. Go near them, and press designated "enter" button. Luis will climb onto an invisible ladder and crawl through the ground. The only way to escape is to commit suicide. *The way Timur accompanies Luis is similar to Dimitri accompanying Niko in the Grand Theft Auto IV mission Do You Have Protection? Navigation }}pl:Dropping In ru:Dropping In… Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony